weird_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
My strange Minecraft experience.
Ok, This is my first page ever. This is about a strange experience that I had in Minecraft. Everyone knows it, everyone plays it. But I never knew how dangerous a innocent game like Minecraft would be. Here are the rules. No editing unless incorrect spelling, no posting profanity, and most importantly, enjoy! The Story: Ok, I don't have much to explain, but I'll try my best. Ok, here it goes, I created my Xbox Live account on August 25, 2012, and I started playing Minecraft on September 3, 2012. I called my account UltimateGamer25, I playing Minecraft, I explored different seeds and biomes. But I made one seed that I will soon regret. I made many types of seed combinations, but this one was different than all the others. The seed was 98853215, then I hit play. The world was a Survival world with cheats, a bonus chest, and a starter map. But however when I spawned, I didn't get a map nor found a bonus chest anywhere. The world was mostly a empty forest, there was nothing to see except trees. I kept walking, until I noticed something red. I went closer, it was a tent, and I found a campfire. But how could this generate in a seed? Then I found a chest. It had a Book & Quill in it. It was a completed book. I could tell by the purple stuff on it. I opened it. It said inside 'GET OUT'. What the heck, how could that show up. That was weird. I swear I didn't place that. Then I saw someone in the distance. Could it be a player, no it was too fast, it looked like it was walking at sprinting speed. I looked closer, and it ran away. I managed to catch up to it, it's skin was a dark gray jacket and blue eyes, and his jacket was covered with black stuff (I think it's ink or something). I tried looking at it's nametag, but it had nothing. Then he started to talk, he said "What did I just say, I said get out of my world!!", What the heck! I said "For the last time, this is my world!! YOU get out of it". I was furious. Why was he in my world? What if he was... a virus? Nah. It can't be. I came back to Minecraft to see that EVERYTHING in it was corrupted, Minecraft was renamed to Viruscraft, the buttons looked all corrupted. I touched play to notice that all 5 of my worlds were corrupted. They were renamed to Corrupted World 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. I was freaked out. I was too scared to pick one. A deep voice told me 'Pick a world my child, pick a world'. Alrighty then. I picked world 1, I was sent to some sort of dungeon. Was it his? I wasn't sure, until I saw, was it a painting. It was, but there was a cross that looked like Jesus's. I recognized the symbol, but I did know what it meant. I looked it up online and it was all coming into character, The weird guy is named INK, he is a part of a hacker clan that hacks people's Minecraft Pocket Editions. They used many different skins, from corrupted skins to Creepypasta skins. I heard stories all over the internet about these people. The victims either got cursed, got their skin and name changed, corrupt their world, or even worse... die. I was frightened. I decided to quit Minecraft for 4 weeks, until I made my return. I finally faced INK himself. I found a iron sword and we fought. His ink sword was so powerful, I was down to 2 hearts. I found a anvil with a chest next to it. I looked inside. A sharpness lvl 5 enchanted book. This will have to do. I enchanted it without any XP. I hit him once and he died. I did it. I finally killed INK once in for all. But I heard that everytime they die, they will return in a week. I have to be prepared for his return. TO BE CONTINUED